Harry Potter and the unexpected adventure
by SerenaLupin-Potter
Summary: What happens if a new dark force is unleashed? Will Harry make it? Wait a minute...Snape has a girlfriend? And whats with these new transfers?6th year, written BEFORE HBP.Rated T for safety. ABANDONED
1. the beginning

**Happiness CAN last forever…_CRASH_…or maybe not.**

By: SerenaLupin-Potter

Chapter 1-The beginning

Another year started for the students of the magical wizardry and witchcraft school of hogwarts. We join these happy and hungry students as their sorting hat Just started its annual introductory song to the eager frightened first years in front of it. Hall full of older students, bored, hungry and unsettled. There at the back of the Hall sat the teachers looking proud and intelligent. Atop a three-legged stool sat a ragged old hat, with aloud 'RRRRRRRRRRIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP' it's mouth opened and it started to sing:

"_Welcome to Hogwarts my dears,_

_We are old, and you are new,_

_Here your empty heads will be filled to the brim,_

_Your spirits and faith will grow,_

_You will be divided into realms,_

_But remember this, you may be in different realms, _

_But remember this true,_

_Extraordinary things are beginning this year,_

_People and powers known only to few,_

_Children of the stars,_

_Two of moon,_

_A pair from mars,_

_Reborn in June,_

_There are 14 in all,_

_Including the chosen ones,_

_Now I'm sad to say,_

_They saved the world before,_

_And do so again they say,_

_For now, the darkness is back,_

_To defeat them once and for all,_

_Stand together to prevail,_

_Stand together despite differences,_

_Stand together with the Chosen,_

_Stand together with the Children of the stars,_

_Defeat the evil one you shall,_

_One against all,_

_All against one."_

After that the entire hall burst into confusion and realization. Among all this we join our chosen ones, The Golden Trio. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.

"Would they hurry up?" Whined Ron Weasley a red headed, Blue eyed, tall 6th year, "I'm Hungry!"

"Your always hungry Ron!" Said Harry Potter a messy black haired and emerald green eyed 6th year. He was a little shorter then his mate.

"Harry! That was mean!" said Ron indignantly.

"Guys! Shut- up and just listen to Dumbledore for once will you!" interrupted Hermione angrily.

That was just what they did. (Surprisingly)

" Students, new and old, we have yet another year here to fill our heads for they were filled with fluff. BUT FIRST we do have some rules to follow. One, No One is allowed into the forbidden forest under ANY circumstances. Two, NO students are allowed after curfew, Three, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked to not have any joke items from the _Weasly's Wizard Wheezes _in the castle.

Now that that is over with, we are pleased to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin in the Defense against dark arts position and his wife and assistant, Mrs. Serenity Lupin.

Next we have two new additions to this year's course for the 6th and 7th years, Physical education/ Gymnastics (with a little bit of magic thrown in) taught by Professors Evans and Tenoh and the new Dark arts theorem class taught by Professor Snape and his assistant, Ms. Meiho. Since there are two courses with the dark arts, we have combined the classes so all four teachers shall be teaching one big class. Since Professor Snape is no longer teaching potion, Professor Smith will be taking his place.

Lastly we have the first nine transfer students in the history of Hogwarts. I do dearly hope that they will be treated with the up most respect, now professor McGonnagal if you would please bring them in." Finished the professor as McGonnagal walked quickly to the double doors to let the students in.

Reaching the pedestal were 9 hooded figures in black cloaks. Each figure had a different lining to their cloak, starting from the left. The first was…

End chapter:

HEy this is my very FIRST story so if you guys could just push that little button down below saying Review Me! That would be AWESOME!The next Chapter should be up on sunday at the earliest.

- sere


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Unexpected adventure

Ch2... by: Serena Lupin-Potter

…a tall figure that had a forest green lining and a leaf clasp. Standing next to the figure was a slightly shorter figure that had a dark blue lining and the clasp of what looked like a circle with a pair of wings. Next were two of the same peoples with the same height and cloaks with Dark orange linings and had the clasps of what were orange triangles?

'Odd' thought Hermione Granger in fascination and wonder.

In the middle of the group was a petite figure with a cloak of silver, gold, and pink lining; this figure had the clasp of a wolf howling in front of a crescent moon. Next was a tall figure that had on a cloak with a pretty orange lining with a heart clasp. Then was a figure with a red lining to their cloak and a clasp of a red arrow through a flame. The last was of another petite figure that had a deep blue lining and a clasp of a blue dove.

'LIBRARY NEED TO REASEARCH'

"A hum" said Professor McGonnagal, " Now as I call your name, please come forward to the stool and I will place the hat on your head. Also students and staff, by the request of the transfers, I will only be calling their first name. Now."

"Haley"

Haley was an athletic girl who was a short haired brunette with gray eyes. She wore a flowered spagetti top under a green wool jacket with a pair of white jeans and green sneakers.She was about 5' 7".

" **HUFFLEPUFF **"announced the hat.

Strangely enough she re-joined the group of transfers that startled the entire hall.

"Nirval"

The figure with the dark blue lined cloak stepped up to show a male. He was a black haired, brown-eyed Indian who wore a pair of glasses. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, a pair of black pants and some blue addidas. He was about 5'7".

" **Slytherin **" announded the hat.

And he too, shocked his house and went to join the group.

"Andrew"

The first boy in the dark orange lined cloak went up revealing him to have honey blonde hair that had dark roots. His eyes were a stunning hazel. He was wearing a short sleeve red shirt with chinese lettering that had white sleeve attachments going all the way down his arm, a set of khaki shorts and black sneakers. He was a tall 5'10"

" **Ravenclaw** " shouted the hat.

He too walked back to the group leaving his house in a mode of confusion.

"Kenneth"

Now the other boy in the dark orange lined cloak stepped up to reveal him to be exact replica of Andrew. Though he wore a GAP sweatshirt, a pair of dark jeans with 5 pockets and the same shoes as his twin.

" **Hufflepuff **" Unlike his brother, the hat put him in Hufflepuff.

"Hanna"

Now the girl with the red lining and fire clasp unveiled her dark blonde hair and sky blue eyes as she stepped up to the hat. She seemed to be the girl who loved to go shopping. Her skin was a pale white that nicely contrasted with the outfit she wore, a tan wool turtleneck, a long sleeved red jacket withblack clasps, a pair of jean capris that had 'a-line' ending, and lace up gold grecian style shoes. She was about 5'7".

"**Slytherin**" said the hat.

The Slytherin house cheered for the second time, but were stunned again to see her walk back to the group.

"Serena"

This time, the girl that had the multi-colored lining stepped forward to show her long curly blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes. She was petite and wore a long loose long sleeve pink shirt with yellow hand kercheif on the left arm, matching brown belt and necklace with pink jewels, pink sneakers, and brown pants with yellow flower designs at the bottom. She was about 5'5".

"**Gryffindor**" said the hat.

She followed the footsteps of her other friends.

"Acacia"

The girl in the orange lined cloak stepped forward revealing her bright blonde hair and stunning hazel eyes that radiated love and harmony. She was about 5' 8" and seemed to be the triplet of the brothers Andrew and Kenneth. She wore a salmon colored tee that had rolled up sleeves at the elbows over a yellow spagetti top with salmon colored flowers. The Skirt that she wore was white, had two pleats in the front facing each other, a small silver chainbelt with bowtie one inch yellow heel sandals

"**Hufflepuff**" screamed the hat.

Again this transfer re-joined the group.

"Ammi"

The girl that had the blue lined cloak stepped forward and showed the students the long raven haired, dark brown-eyed Indian beauty underneath. This girl had the same petite figure at the height of a solid 5'5". She had on a V-neck Navy blue and thin white striped short sleeved polo that went down past her hips with an orange and metal hole belt. Under her polo, she had on a 3/4 sleeve white shirt. She had on white pants that flared out a little at the end and navy blue slip on sneakers.

" **Ravenclaw** " shouted the hat.

Again the Ravenclaw house was left in shock as she re-joined her friends with a smile.

"What are you doing??" asked an agitated student finally breaking the silence that was present.

"We," started Kenneth," Are…"

Hey everyone! I noe I said I was not going to update on here any more but I recived some mails that said the site wasn't working. So here it is, the second chapter to HPatUA.

P.S Here is the link to the pictures if the in text links don't work: (no spaces btwn the .com. / princess, ans http// Quizilla) http:// quizilla. com/ Princessammi101/quizzes/ HCLF...C...MN- characters - teens/

P.S.S Hey everyone! Sorry SOOOOOOO much about the never updating thing. Nevermind about updating on Quizilla I'll try to update on here but I'm at a new school and things aren't going too well. Also If you guys have any ideas on how to improve this story, that would be GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
